User blog:BrittanyS-Pierceunicorn/A Rrrather-fairytale
A rrrather-fairytale Once upon a time, in the happy, joyful kingdom of Rrrather lived king Alexw and queen Jomarc together in peace and harmony. Their citizens, although different in opinions, lived happily together and killed their time by answering each other’s questions, having conversations and checking each other out. Overall, the kingdom of Rrrather was a marvellous place to live in. One day, a girl arrived at the Rrroyal palace. She wanted to go in, but she was stopped by the guards. They were holding axes and were frowning at the girl. ‘Please, gentlemen,’ she said with a soft voice ‘I need to speak with the king and queen. It’s urgent – it’s a matter of life and death’ ‘Yeah?’ said one of the guards, gripping onto his spear ‘Well, you can tell us, too, girl’ ‘Well, no. Sorry, it’s really important. Please let me through.’ When she saw the guards weren’t planning on letting her pass, she tried to melt their hearts of ice. She started a conversation with them, in which she found out that their names were Gumgoo and Randomguy and that they were really interested in conjoined twins. After a few minutes they got into an argument which each other, because they did not agree on which parts of the body where the best to be conjoined. The girl slipped past the fighting guards and made her way through the gardens, eventually reaching the door. She knocked on the main doors and was received by the advisor of the royal pair, who was named MickelPickel. ‘Welcome miss…?’ the advisor began. ‘Mimi. Mimismurf’ said the girl. ‘You’re most welcome, miss Mimismurf. What a wonderful diamond you are wearing in your hair. The king will now receive you’ Mimismurf nodded and entered the royal quarters, followed by MickelPickel. King Alexw was sitting on his throne, studying some papers while muttering ‘New York counties? They have caused me so much trouble…I’ve got to do something about this…’ ‘Your Majesty’ said Mimismurf. ‘Oh, hello’ said the king with a friendly voice ‘Do you have a message for me?’ ‘Actually, I’ve come to ask for your help. A truly evil force, a demon called LureReign has captured my entire colony of smurfs’ tears were welling up in her eyes. Those smurfs were her best friends and now they were kidnapped by that devil. ‘And they also took my Katy Perry cds. I wanted to ask your majesty for help on this mission – I want to see my smurfs back, alive and unharmed. I was hoping you could give me some advice or send some people with me on the way, because the forests of Rrrather are deep and dark’ The king was touched by this story. ‘Of course I’ll help you. Every single citizen of Rrrather can count on my support. MickelPickel?’ The advisor stepped forward. ‘Yes, your Majesty?’ ‘I want you to gather our head scientist, our French ambassador, the duchess of Owlshire and the earl of Anime. Mimismurf here will need them in her quest to retrieve her dear smurfs.’ MickelPickel bowed and vanished to call the needed people. He was back within minutes with four other people, all happily smiling, as a true rrrather citizen always does. King Alexw raised and introduced Mimismurf to all her future companions on her deadly trip to her smurfs. ‘This is WhiteChocolate, our head scientist. You’ll come across a lot of dangerous landscapes, and he is just the person to help you with that. He knows a lot about geography. WhiteChocolate, Mimismurf’ said the king. ‘Hello’ said WhiteChocolate. Mimismurf smiled at him. ‘And this here…’ the king continued ‘Is Anon67, our French ambassador. You said the evil spirit LureReign had kidnapped your smurfs – LureReign’s hiding place is very close to France. You might need Anon67, he’s very valuable.’ ‘Comment ça va?’ Anon67 said. Mimismurf assumed he was greeting her and shook his hand. ‘And these are the duchess of Owlshire, Peritwinkle, and the earl of Anime, Otakumon. It’s always good to have a few aristocrats with you, and above all, these people are very wise and you’ll probably pass through their territories on your way to LureReign’ Peritwinkle and Otakumon (and WhiteChocolate and Anon67 too) also wore beautiful diamonds on their clothes and Peritwinkle even had one in her hair. ‘Thank you, your Majesty’ said Mimismurf ‘I think I’m ready to go now’ ‘Yes, you are’ said a new voice. Queen Jomarc and her loyallest lady-in-waiting, Dmj312, were standing in the doorway. ‘Be safe, darling’ the queen said, and she hugged Mimismurf ‘LureReign is very evil’ ‘I will be brave, and I have the most wonderful people to help me on my way’ Mimismurf said. ‘Would you rather go now or first have some tea?’ asked Dmj312 with a concerned look on her face. ‘We’ll go now. My smurfs will not suffer’ ‘Goodbye, Mimismurf, my loyal citizen. I’m sure you’ll meet plenty of other interesting people on your way!’ the king said, and waved them goodbye. Mimismurf, WhiteChocolate, Anon67, Peritwinkle and Otakumon exited the palace, passing the guards Gumgoo and Randomguy, who were still fighting, and set out for the wide, wide world, to save the poor smurfs. (and the Katy Perry cds) Category:Blog posts